


A Kiss with a Fist

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Merry Kissmas, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Smothered in Time Sand Harry ends up in the 1940's.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	A Kiss with a Fist

At the sight of the red eyes of his lover, Harry threw himself across the room and into his arms. He clutched at the fabric of his lover’s robes and held on as if his life depended on it. For Harry it had only been a few days, but for Voldemort it had been half a century. He hadn’t even contemplated that the man wouldn’t remember him, after all he hadn’t when they had previously fought. 

“Voldemort.” Harry gasped and tilted his head up to meet soft lips. They parted easily beneath his own.

“Harry.” His name was whispered against his mouth as they separated for a moment before he was being devoured. 

“Er, Harry, mate?” Ron hesitantly broke up the couple. “I think I speak for everyone when I ask: What the hell are you doing?! And why do you look so different?”

Harry broke the kiss but stayed within his Voldemort’s arms. He never wanted to leave them again. It was only really then that Harry truly realised where he was. It seemed to be Christmas at Hogwarts during what would be his Sixth Year and Voldemort and his Death Eaters had broken into the school and were causing chaos. Harry also didn’t look like Harry Potter as the Unspeakables hadn’t reversed the changes they made to his appearance. 

“It's a long story.” 

“We have time.” Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him stubbornly. All around them the fighting had stopped as everyone, both death eater, Order member and student froze at the sight of the ‘Chosen One’ snogging the Dark Lord. “You’ve been missing for over six months.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed. “Everyone take a seat.” No one moved. 

“Sit.” Voldemort ordered and suddenly everyone was hurrying to find a space to sit. Harry and Voldemort ended up sitting at the head table on a transfigured throne that was wide enough to fit the both of them. Neither wanted to be a part after being away from each other for so, so long. 

“It's a bit complicated and honestly it started with a bit of accidental time travel.” Harry started. “It was when we were in the Department of Ministry in June…”

* * *

  
  
  


Harry dodged another spell shot at him by a death eater but as he moved out of the way, the spell hit the giant vat of Time Sand. He could do nothing but watch on in horror as the vat split open and he was drenched in the magical sand. He felt as if he was being buried alive. He was pushed over from the strength of the flow and as he thrashed around to get himself away from the mess he ended up slipping and falling face first into the Time Sand instead. Harry blacked out.

Harry had ended up in the past, 1941 to be exact. The unspeakables that found him lying face down in the Time Room were rather helpful. They had set him up with a temporary background, name and even bank account! A bit of transfiguration and Harry even looked like a different person. No one was sure when or if Harry would be able to return to his time so until then he was sent to Hogwarts to re do his fifth year as he looked young enough for it. 

After being sorted into Slytherin, Harry had reluctantly joined his new house mates at their table only to find to his horror that the boy he was sitting next to was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

“I’m Tom Riddle.” The Devil smiled. 

“Hadrian Evans.” He had responded with a fake smile and fingers just twitching to throttle the would-be murderer in front of him. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” Riddle continued to smile. “If you need any help at all, just ask me.” 

“Oh but I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Butter wouldn’t melt in Harry’s mouth. 

“It’s no bother.” Riddle insisted before leaning closer to Harry. “We’re all family in Slytherin.”

“Thanks.”

And that was just the first of many awkward conversations with the budding Dark Lord. 

  
  
  


“Evans!” Riddle waved him over. It was the breakfast of his first official day of classes. “Come, sit with me.” 

Harry reluctantly joined him not wanting to make a scene. “Thanks.” 

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine.”

“Are you looking forward to classes?”

“I guess.”

Riddle threw his head back and laughed. Harry looked at him startled by the reaction and wondered what exactly he had said that was so funny. 

“I get the feeling that you don’t like me, Evans.” Riddle stated after he finished laughing, dark eyes scanned his face. “I wonder why that is?”

“What ever gave you that idea?” Harry asked tilting his head and tried to sound innocent. “We’ve only just met.”

“Precisely.” Riddle leaned in close again, seriously does he have no concept of personal space? “So why exactly do you look like you want to murder me ever time you meet my eyes?”

Harry felt his blood run cold. Was Riddle a legilimens? “You just have that kind of face.” He settled on saying in the end. 

“Well, I shall endeavour to prove to you that I am worth more alive than dead.” 

“Good luck with that.” Harry smiled lightly before helping himself to some breakfast. The sooner he had eaten the sooner he could away from Riddle. 

  
  


“Evans, Riddle!” The defence Professor Merrythought barked their names. “You’re a pair.” She then continued on through the class partnering students up for the ‘friendly’ duels that they were going to be doing today. 

“Ready to lose?” Riddle ask as he approached him. 

“I didn’t realise that I had a mirror in front of my face.” Harry quipped back as he drew his wand. “I heard that self pep talks are supposed to be encouraging but if you would rather prepare yourself for your loss…” He trailed off with a smirk. 

Riddle clenched his jaw and also drew his wand. 

“Remember, nothing that will leave permanent damages and no dark magic.” Merrythought called. “You may begin!”

Riddle struck hard, fast and silently. Harry cursed underneath his breath as he ducked a yellow coloured spell and sidesteped another that had been sent straight after. 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry bellowed at Riddle before adding a quieter jelly legs jinx when Riddle avoided his first spell. 

And on it went, spells blurring between the two of them. Riddle clearly knew more spells but Harry was faster and used what he did know in more creative ways. The look on Riddle’s face when his trousers were transfigured into a tight long skirt that restricted his movement was hilarious!

“Avis.” Riddle snarled sending magically conjured birds at Harry. 

“Accio table.” Harry forced the table to intercept the birds before dropping the spell so that it wouldn’t hit him. “Expulso.” He then pushed the table at Riddle. 

“Bombarda!”

“Alarte Ascendare!” Harry used the spell that Lockhart had used against the snake in his second year sending Riddle up into the air. “Anteoculatia.” He cast as Riddle used his aresto memento so that he wouldn’t land too hard. Harry had to hide his smirk as antlers grew out of Riddle’s head. 

“Herbifors” Riddle snarled in retaliation.

Harry winced as he started to sprout flowers from his head. “Nebulus.” Harry created fog to use the cover to reverse the flower sprouting spell. But Riddle banished the fog almost as soon as it appeared. 

“Incendio!”

“Glacius!” 

Fire and Ice met and filled the room with steam. Under the cover of the steam Harry ran towards where Riddle was standing and tackled him. He held a wand to Riddle’s neck. 

“I win.” Harry gasped out of breath.

“I disagree.” Riddle panted, equally breathless with his wand jabbed into Harry’s ribcage. 

After that duel Riddle seemed even more obsessed with Harry than before and that was saying a lot seeing as in the future he was obsessed with trying to murder him. Everywhere Harry went Riddle was there, he couldn’t even take a piss without Riddle being there. It was ridiculous!

“Stop following me, Riddle.” Harry demanded after the future Dark Lord had followed him into the toilets again. “Seriously, it's getting weird.”

“Go with me to Hogsmeade.” Riddle asked instead. 

“What? No!” Harry looked at him incredulously. Was this seriously happening?

“Go with me to Hogsmeade and I’ll stop following you around.” 

“Argh, fine! Now get out so I can piss in peace.” Harry snarled annoyed at the corner that he had been backed into. Sure he could have said no but he knew Riddle, and he would not have given up until he got what he wanted. All Harry had to do was to last until the Unspeakables managed to get him away back to his own time. He could do this!

He could not do this. Harry was bright red as Riddle backed him up against the back of Three Broomsticks as he kissed him. Riddle’s mouth was hot against his and tasted of the hot chocolate that they had just shared in the pub.

“Mhm!” Harry complained against his lips before managing to pull back a little. “Why?” 

“You drive me completely mad.” Riddle confessed. “You look at me with such hatred but you don’t treat me badly. You’re smart and magically strong enough to almost win against me in a duel-”

“We drew, you didn’t win.” Harry couldn’t stop himself from interrupting.

“Exactly.” Riddle laughed breathlessly, “No one challenges me like you do.” 

“But, I’ve only been at this school for a month.” Harry tried pointing out but found that he was losing his ability to think rationally as Riddle started to kiss and suck on his neck. “Ah, surely. Ah. Surely there are others that, ah. That can challenge you?”

“No,” Riddle pulled back and stared at Harry. Harry couldn’t help but stare back at the dark eyes that were blown wide with lust. “No, you are the only one.” Then Riddle was kissing him again. 

  
  


That kiss wasn’t the last. At almost every opportunity Riddle would pounce on his and Harry found himself unable to resist. But it wasn’t just the kissing that was driving Harry mad, it was the fact that Riddle was funny and smart and that he genuinely had fun hanging out with him. It was easy to forget who he would become.

“Harry,” Riddle started as they lay in bed. They had never gone further than frottage but that by itself was very enjoyable. “When we graduate, I want you to come with me.” 

“Go with you where?” Harry asked with a heavy heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

“To travel the world.” Riddle stared up at him from where he lay on Harry’s chest. “We could go anywhere, everywhere!” His eyes sparkled with joy and Harry suddenly felt like the world’s biggest jerk. 

“I can’t” He croaked finding it difficult to talk. 

“Why not?” Riddle tensed. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, yes?” Harry floundered before thinking, screw it! “I’m from the future.”

“What?”

“I’m not from here.” He tried to explain over the roaring sound of blood in his ears. “I had an accident in the Department of Mysteries and ended up here. The unspeakables are working on a way home. I’m not sure how much longer I will be here.” 

“You’re lying.” Riddle snarled. 

“I’m not!”

“You’ll regret this.” Riddle stormed out of Harry’s bed leaving him feeling cold and empty. He had totally messed that up. 

  
  
  


Riddle was ignoring him. He refused to look at Harry and spent more time with his budding Death Eaters. He no longer left room near him at the House dinner making Harry eat alone at the other end. The loss of Riddle’s friendship hurt more than Harry thought it would but he tried to convince himself that it was for the Greater Good, after all it was better that he distanced himself now and grew indifferent to everyone in this time. 

The fact that he would be heading back home at some point was hammered home by a letter he received a few days before the Christmas break. The school was decorated cheerfully and the grounds were blanketed by snow. A nondescript barn owl soared down and landed in front of Harry. With trembling fingers Harry took and opened the letter, after all there could be only one reason why he would be receiving a letter. 

_We know how to send you home._

It was one line long, no signature but there didn’t need to be. He knew exactly who it was from and what it meant. The Unspeakables had worked out a way to send him back to his own time. He was going home. He should be happy, but….Harry looked up at the other end of the table and saw that Riddle was chatting with his ‘friends’, a fake smile on his face. No, no he was happy. He would be seeing his friends again. He needed to remember who Riddle became: Voldemort. 

Harry carefully folded the letter and slid it into his pocket. It looked like that for the first time he would be going home for christmas. He left the Hall and made his way back to the dorm, he needed to pack. 

“What are you doing?” Riddle demanded as he entered the dorm to see that Harry was in the middle of packing his trunk. 

“I’m going home.” 

“No.” Riddle crossed the room in a few strides. “No, I will not allow you to go.” 

“You don’t control me.” Harry sneered at his ex-boyfriend. Because that is what they were, ex. 

“You are not allowed to leave me.”

“Why do you care?” Harry demanded. “You’ve been ignoring me ever since I told you that I would be.”

“Because you’re mine.” 

“I am no one but my own.” 

“You belong to me.” They stood toe toe at this point. 

“I do not belong to you, Voldemort.” Harry hissed. 

“Where did you learn that name?” Riddle suddenly pushed Harry. Harry fell backwards onto his bed and paled. He had not meant to say that name. “Tell me.” Riddle straddled his waist. 

“Bite me.” Harry spat. Furious with himself, with Riddle and Voldemort but mostly with himself. How could he have let this baby Dark Lord compromise him like this? He should have argued with the Hat instead of letting it put Harry wherever it wanted to this time. 

Riddle bit him. 

“You little shit!” Harry shouted and punched him. “What the hell.” 

“You told me to bite you.” Riddle looked far too smug for Harry’s liking. 

Then they were kissing again. Not the soft kisses that they had exchanged but angry and full of teeth. It was brutal and hurt but Harry couldn’t stop. He wanted to devour Riddle and judging by how Riddle was reacting he felt the same. 

When they finally separated for air, they were both a mess. Lips swollen and red. 

“I’ll wait for you.” Riddle promised. 

“You won’t.” Harry denied. 

“I will.” He insisted. 

“I’m from fifty years in the future.” 

“I’ll figure out a way.” Riddle threaded his hand into Harry’s hair and held it tightly, not enough to hurt but enough to pull his head back up to meet his. “And when we meet again, I will never, ever let you go again.” 

Knowing that it was pointless to promise but unable to stop himself Harry kissed his lover once more. “When we do meet, I’ll never leave you again.” 

* * *

  
  
  


“And that brings us back to now.” Harry finished the story and looked at Hermione who was sat closest to him. 

“Only you, Harry.” She sighed. 

“Does this mean that the war is over?” A student near the back of the hall asked. 

“Well, I was only fighting because He kept trying to kill me so…?” Harry turned to his lover. “What do you say?”

Voldemort sighed and just kissed him again. 

  
  



End file.
